As music evolved throughout history the technological advancement of instruments and instrument accessories became essential for musicians to achieve mastery. Classical violin places a technical demand on musicians unlike any other instrument. The standard technique for classical violin is to hold the instrument horizontally at shoulder throughout performance, which creates physical strain on the neck and shoulder.
A chinrest (FIG. 1a-1f) is a device that was designed to help support the violinist in holding the instrument and reduce the strain. The chinrest is located on front panel of the instrument. It is clamped and mounted with metal columns with a connecting bar (or legs FIG. 2) extending to a back panel. A player places the back panel on his/her left collarbone and puts his/her chin on the chinrest. This contact point needs to be unmovable since both hands need to be free to hold the instrument and bow. Due to strong pressure, friction, and perspiration against the chinrest many players develop “Fiddler's neck.” Severe skin allergies have been known to develop from continued exposure to the metal attachment and exotic woods of the chinrest.
In order to prevent these conditions handkerchiefs have been used to cover chinrests. However, they are unstable and fall off from the chinrest and are unsuitable for performance. Currently there are ineffective pads, cushions, and covers for chinrests. But, these designs are not compatible with various chinrest models.
There is a need for stable and protective covers for chinrests and the present invention covers and securely attaches to the chinrest providing protection and stability.